Ultra 101+: Episode 1
I am well aware that Ultra 101 episodes take to long to come out, so in order to satisfy fans (and make it easier on me), I decided to make this. ''This ''in question is Ultra 101+! Ultra 101+s(that is plural) will be short episodes collecting 1 unrelated skits. While they will at times reference events from Ultra 101, they are not reliant any other episodes, so they can be read at any pace. Also, they will be written in script format to make progression easier. Well... Not ''that ''reliant. Eiti's Copyright Issues Setting: Ultra Science Labs Eiti: *looking through Facebook and Twitter on his uPad* (through tweet)Gora : Lol! Look at this, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzYUw379JJ0 Eiti: Huh... What is this. *clicks on link* Eiti: ....... *watching video* Eiti: WHAT?! They're using me image to advertise their products, and I don't get a cut of the profit! No, they can't do this too me! *throws uPad on ground* Hikari: *turns over from work and pulls down glasses* Eiti look, I think you're overacting a little. Eiti: WHAT? I am not overreacting, this is a BIG DEAL! *starts stomping on uPad* Hikari: *breaths in, stands up and walks over to Eiti* Eiti... Eiti: ? Hikari: You are breaking the uPad Yullian got you for your birthday. *being frank* Eiti: *gasps* Oh no! What have I done! *grovels over the remains of the uPad* Eiti: *sobbing* Oh... I'm so sorry Yullian... I am so.... Hikari: *sighs>facepalms>goes-back-to-work Kaiju Kafe Setting: Cafe' Monstre' Zetton: ...and then I kept out long enough to get Christmass Light to start bleeping- Red King: Oh please... Eleking: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, we all did that, yeah yeah, we all did that. (This is Eleking, he's not the stable.) Zetton: -and completely KO him? Red King, Eleking: ......no.... Black King: That ain't nothing. Zetton: Oh. I'm sorry, didn't mean to bore everyone to death. Okay fine, let Monsto Polo take the lead. Black King: Yeah! Everyone on Earth was no match for me! You where defeated by some apes with a rocket, I took no damage what-so-ever from Terran and Ulter alike! I was just tearring tearing up the whole planet-they couldn't stop me-I was going nuts-I was like a warthog! And then after defeating the Ulter senseless, I took him to mah-boss' planet and had him crucified! How's that? Eleking: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, you really beat him up best man, yeah yeah, you really beat him up best man, yeah yeah yeah yeah! Red King: I got to say, that's pretty impressive, clobbering an Ulter like that. I never got that close. But if I ever saw that Ulter again, I'd rip- Hunter Knight Tsurugi(in the back of the cafe'): Wow, the Ulters must really be ticked off with you guys, already conspiring against them. Especially when you recall how many times they let you off the hook. I mean come on, you guys are living on Planet Ultra right now. (He's undercover) All Kaiju: *silence*..... Zetton: *turns back to Black King*What was that you where saying 'bout my manliness? Black King: Wut? I never said anything about your petty manliness. Zetton: YOU JUST DID! Black King: Okay that's it, get over here! *reaches over the table and grabs Zetton by the collar, and then pulls him over to his side* Zetton: No! No! Owch! Owiee! Hey! I got powers too! *starts retaliating* Black King: Yikers! Hey! It's only fair if I do it! Eleking: *starts freaking out* Yee yee yee yee! *Horns start spinning 360 at high rates* Hunter Knight Tsurugi: Augh... *stands up and leaves the bar* They don't pay me enough for this... Eleking: *starts freaking out more, head starts spinning 360* Gora: *burts out laughing* Black King & Zetton: WHAT?! Gora: Oh, just this. *walks over, and shows them something on his uPhone* Black King & Zetton: Heh... heheheh.... hehehehe! Hahahaah! HAHAHAHA!!! Is that...really?! Terrans are using an Ulter to sell their products without giving an Ulter a cut of the profit!? Eleking: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! I like that! Yeah yeah, I like that! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! The END?(Probably So) Category:HoshinoKaabi